Amanecer
by Blue Lulu
Summary: "La próxima vez que nos veamos, ya no seré una princesa. Y una reina Martell volverá a sentarse en el trono". Participa en el reto 'Nueva Dinastía' del foro Alas Negras, Palabras negras.


**Disclaimer** : Ni Una Canción de Hielo y Fuego, ni sus personajes me pertenecen.

Este fic participa en el reto 'Nueva Dinastía' del foro Alas Negras, Palabras Negras.

 **Amanecer.**

 _ **Arianne**_

Arianne leyó con dedos temblorosos, la nota que acaba de llegar de un cuervo inequívocamente agotado por el largo vuelo que había hecho. La nota era solo un pedazo de pergamino, del tamaño de dos de sus dedos, y había sido arrancado de manera poco delicada con cuatro palabras garabateadas rápidamente.

"La reina ha muerto"

La princesa Arianne Martell, señora de Lanza del Sol, princesa de Dorne y princesa heredera del trono de hierro, caminó lo más rápido que pudo sin llegar a correr, en dirección a donde su esposo se encontraba, sintiendo que su corazón palpitaba con fuerza y un vacío se instalaba en su estómago. Daenerys había estado enferma desde el final de la guerra, pero había luchado con uñas y dientes en contra de su enfermedad, soportando seis años más antes de que la muerte por fin la cubriese con su manto, arreglando los desastres que los Lannister y Baratheon habían provocado, deteniendo la hambruna, calmando a la fe y obligando a los inicios de la nueva fe militante a claudicar, volando sobre Desembarco de Rey con sus dragones los cuales no tenía ninguna clase de miedo usar, aún y cuando fuera contra el pueblo llano; ella había sufrido demasiados golpes como para seguir siendo benevolente con una fuerza tan descontrolada como aquella.

Se detuvo al llegar a la sala donde su marido se encontraba; Era invierno, y aunque en los desiertos dornienses jamás había caído nieve, la temperatura si había disminuido y la mayoría de su gente había optado por usar ropa más abrigada, ella incluida, pero el hombre frente a ella usaba la misma ropa ligera que cuando era otoño, sedas ligeras de color rojo oscuro, negro y gris, que solo acentuaban el color claro de su piel que apenas se había bronceado un poco con los años en Dorne, su cabello oscuro caía con gruesos rizos por sus hombros, y sus ojos grises observaban con reflexión la larga vista a la ciudad, y la lejana línea del mar. Arianne se quedó en silencio pensando en cómo habían cambiado las cosas en aquellos años, como paso de estar secreta y abiertamente comprometida con hombres de cabello rubio y ojos violetas, para terminar casada con un hombre que distaba tanto de ellos, no solo en apariencia, sino en personalidad.

Había detestado a Jon desde la primera vez que lo vio, luego de impedir que Rhaegal la terminase envolviendo en sus llamas, pero habiendo llegado demasiado tarde para impedir la muerte de quien pensó, era su primo Aegon Targaryen. Aún ahora, se pregunta si de verdad aquel gallardo joven que le prometió convertirla en su reina fue de verdad el hijo de Elia, porque a pesar de su apariencia y testigos convincentes, murió bajo las garras de un dragón que no solo había aceptado a Jon como su jinete, sino que además era tranquilo con personas como Tyrion Lannister, el cual más de una vez tuvo permiso de la gigantesca criatura para tocarla sin que esta reaccionara de manera violenta, mientras que con Aegon…

Quizás era la sangre Martell, pensó con una mueca. Pero en ese caso, esas criaturas lo tendrían muy difícil a partir de ahora.

— Jon, es hora —Por unos instantes, casi pareció que él no la escuchó, pero luego tomó una gran respiración y le miró. La cicatriz en su mejilla, grande y de un color rosa pálido no afeaba su rostro, sino que le daba una apariencia más sabia y adulta, a pesar de que la tendencia a no dejarse crecer barba lo hacía verse más joven de lo que era.

Quizás por eso, su expresión resignada resultaba tan trágica.

— ¿Estás segura de que quieres esto? —Su voz era suave pero al mismo tiempo dura, la voz de un hombre que nunca deseó ser todo en lo que se convirtió.

— Muy segura.

El norteño se enderezó, alejándose de la ventana y volteándose a verla. En el fondo, ambos sabían que ella había estado segura desde el momento en el que se casó con él, a pesar de lo mucho que le detestaba al considerarlo como el responsable de la muerte de Aegon, aunque sabía que apenas había podido llegar a tiempo para salvarla a ella. Cuando Daenerys le ofreció casarse con él y convertirse ella o su hijo en la persona que eventualmente reinaría Poniente debido a la incapacidad de la Targaryen para tener un heredero, ella había mirado al hombre demacrado y cansado por la guerra, y la posibilidad de negarse estuvo en la punta de su lengua, hasta que él habló primero.

" _Si quieres que me case con ella, será en mis términos"_

Jon le tendió la mano, para guiarla al lugar donde Rhaegal se encontraba, y recordó la rabia que sintió ante esas palabras, y como la reina había tratado de decir algo, pero él había cortado las intenciones de cualquiera de las dos para aclarar que pasara lo que pasara, la dinastía Targaryen acabaría con Daenerys, que la idea de llevar el apellido de un hombre que provocó una guerra solo por el deseo por su madre, que los metió a todos en aquella situación, le asqueaba tanto como la idea de usurpar el lugar de alguno de los hijos de Ned Stark en Invernalia. Que no sería un Targaryen, pero tampoco sería un Stark.

Sería un Martell.

Una sonrisa se coló en sus labios mientras el aire frío del desierto besaba sus mejillas, su mano cálida por el agarre de su esposo, quien sin darse cuenta, le había dado una estocada casi fatal a sus deseos de odiarlo y culparlo por todos su sueños destruidos, por la muerte de Quentyn, la de Lady Nym y Obara, de las lágrimas de Ellaria y el dolor silencioso de su propio padre.

— ¿Piensan irse sin despedirse? —Ambos se detuvieron en seco, encontrándose a la alta figura de su hermano Trystane acompañado de su madre Mellario, la cual por fin estaba dotada de una melena surcada de canas, después de llegar a Dorne completamente rasurada como dictaban las leyes de Norvos, una llegada apresurada apenas se enteró que la enfermedad de su padre había empeorado, y ambos habían disfrutado el último año de vida juntos a pesar de las dificultades, al punto que ella se reconcilió con lo que significaba que sus hijos fueran príncipes de Dorne, solo después de haber perdido a uno de ellos.

— Necesitamos llegar lo más pronto posible a Desembarco —Explicó ella, pero se soltó de la mano de su marido para acercarse a su hermano y su madre, a los que abrazó al mismo tiempo— La próxima vez que nos veamos, ya no seré una princesa —Se separó, y aunque su madre le observó con una triste resignación, los ojos de Trystane brillaron con decisión, mientras asentía solemne.

— La tía Elia y sus hijos serán por fin vengados.

— Y una reina Martell volverá a sentarse en el trono.

Observó la expresión de su madre agriarse por las palabras de ambos, pero no dijo nada; Ella no solo se había entendido con su padre antes de que este muriese, sino que además había aceptado a regañadientes lo que significaba que sus hijos fueran príncipes y princesas, en especial cuando volvió a Dorne y se enteró de la muerte de Quentyn, quien había muerto en un intento temerario de controlar a los dragones cuando Daenerys no estaba en Meeren. Ella había tenido que aceptar lo comprometidos que estaban sus hijos con su familia, con su legado, con lo que ser Martell significaba.

Trystane le apretó suavemente las manos antes de soltarla, y antes de siquiera darse vuelta, un abrigo fue colocado en sus hombros, encontrándose con la mirada de Jon cuando levantó los ojos.

— Cuidaré de ella, mi señora —Aseguró él por fin. Una de sus manos abandonó su hombro para caer laxa al costado, pero la otra bajó por su espalda, creando una placentera sensación aún y cuando lo sentía por encima del abrigo. Su madre observó fijamente a Jon, sus ojos dudosos, desconfiados del hombre que se llevaría a Arianne a los lomos de un dragón para convertirla en reina, cual canción infantil, más finalmente los ojos de la mujer mayor se suavizaron y asintió con suavidad, dando un paso hacia atrás, tal y como su hijo menor ya lo había hecho.

— Cuando las cosas estén completamente seguras, mandaremos un cuervo y un barco por ustedes y Aemon —Su voz fue casi opacada por el sonido de las masivas alas del dragón de color verde, que levantó polvo y arena en su aterrizaje, junto con una vibración ligera cuando sus patas se posaron en el suelo de un sonido fuerte.

Jon fue el primero en subir, llevando una capa ligera de viaje en sus hombros, a diferencia de su abrigo de piel, y luego de echar una última mirada a su familia, subió por el ala del dragón con ayuda de su esposo y se colocó detrás de él, sintiendo las calientes escamas contra sus muslos cubiertos. Sus brazos envolvieron el torso del norteño, y luego de unas palabras en Valyrio, sintió la presión del viento contra su cuerpo, una inequívoca señal de que estaban volando.

Pronto, estaría en Desembarco del Rey.

 _ **Jon**_

Hizo un gesto suave con la mano para que las doncellas dejaran de alisar su traje y frunció el ceño mientras pensaba que los colores cálidos y brillantes de la casa Martell no le quedaban demasiado bien. La túnica era color oro casi oscuro y de seda con soles bordados con hilos naranja opaco se pegaba a su cuerpo como dictaba la moda dorniense, pero el escote pronunciado en V dejaba a la vista la ligera camisa de color naranja cobrizo hasta casi la cintura, donde la túnica se cerraba con un grueso cinturón de cuero y dejaba caer la seda hasta sus pantorrillas, con sus piernas cubiertas con un pantalón ligero de la misma tela que su túnica, aunque este no se notaba demasiado, ya que sus botas altas de cuero impedían una vista correcta.

El corte y estilo de la ropa ya no le molestaban, llevaba suficientes años viviendo en Dorne como para no estar acostumbrado a su moda, pero los colores aún parecían demasiado para él. Ajustó el cinturón de cuero y la puerta de abrió, mas no tuvo que voltear para saber quién era, los años durante la Guerra por el Amanecer habían sido suficientes como para identificar los pasos.

— Tu esposa está tan emocionada que parece que vibra. Que los dioses nos ampare de sus planes para con el reino —Tyrion habló sin siquiera saludar, y Jon notó la mirada cansada pero decidida en sus ojos de color desigual, con mucho mejor semblante que cuando habían llegado a Desembarco, apenas días después de la muerte de Daenerys.

— Estoy seguro de que sabes por lo menos la mitad de esos planes. Muchos los estuvo discutiendo con Daenerys por cuervos —Contestó él, dedicándole una sonrisa suave— Además, si hay algún problemas, la mano del rey y la reina siempre estará allí para arreglar los problemas —Levantó las cejas en un gesto significativo y el mayor soltó una carcajada.

— Los reyes cagan y la mano es quien limpia la mierda —Recitó de manera irónica— Aunque confío más en el rey para detener las locuras de su esposa. Espero que seas mejor que Robert en eso.

— Bueno, tomando en cuenta que estoy seguro de que Aemon es mi hijo, puedo decir que he empezado con el pie correcto.

Ambos volvieron a reír y luego se quedaron en silencio. Jon observó por la ventana de la habitación, cerca de donde estaba parado y pudo ver a lo lejos, más allá de las murallas de la Fortaleza Roja la actividad que la próxima ceremonia de coronación estaba provocando, destacando sobre todo los grandes pilares del Septo de Baelor, que aún estaba siendo reconstruido, pero que la planta baja, aunque no tenía techo estaba lo suficientemente terminara para usarse.

Tomó una profunda respiración y se preguntó cómo había llegado allí ¿Cuándo Daenerys había empezado a perder la batalla con la enfermedad? La mujer que había llegado de Essos con un ejército enorme y tres dragones, la que había sobrevivido a la batalla contra los caminantes y luego aplastó cualquier otro intento de impedir que se sentara en el trono, había muerto solo tres años después de coronarse, producto de una misteriosa enfermedad que nadie pudo encontrarle cura, sin importar cuantas personas rezaran por su recuperación, ni cuantos maestres o personas del otro lado del mar vinieran a tratar de hacer algo.

Su muerte le había parecido terriblemente injusta, pero ya había vivido lo suficiente para saber que la vida no era justa.

— No quiero ser rey —Suspiró por fin, sin dejar de mirar por la ventana ¿No se había ganado acaso el poder vivir una vida tranquila? _La vida no es justa_.

— A veces, los mejores reyes son aquellos que no quieren serlo —Contestó Tyrion, el cual se había sentado en una butaca y balanceaba una copa de vino— Sé que Daenerys deseaba tenerte a su lado. Quizás como su rey, quizás como su único familiar con vida… Pero cuando elegiste convertirte en un Martell y dejar el legado Targaryen atrás… Creo que ella se dio cuenta de que no podía retenerte.

— Ella sabía perfectamente por qué lo hice. Toda mi vida creí que era un Stark, o por lo menos el bastardo de Eddard Stark, me crie en el norte, incluso me uní a la Guardia de la Noche ¿Qué identidad de Targaryen podría tener? —Se alejó de la ventana, y caminó por la habitación. Las doncellas se habían marchado hace rato y ambos estaban solos— Muchos piensan que el descubrimiento de mi verdadera identidad fue algo maravilloso para mí, pero fue al revés. Yo ya había aceptado mi destino como bastardo, mi destino como hijo ilegitimo del Guardián del Norte, un hermano de la Guardia que jamás se casaría, poseería tierras ni tendría descendencia. Yo no quería ser Jaehaerys Targaryen, el hijo del príncipe Rhaegar, que abandonó a su esposa por Lyanna Stark y su irresponsabilidad provocó una guerra donde casi toda su familia y la de la mujer que amaba fueron exterminadas. Yo no quería ser príncipe heredero, ni quiero ser rey.

Jon se detuvo de sus movimientos, para voltearse y mirar a Tyrion, cuya mirada triste pasó de la copa hacia él.

— Los años me han enseñado que casi nunca obtenemos lo que queremos, Jon. Y cuando lo obtenemos, siempre viene con desventajas, muchas veces fatales.

El silencio se hizo entre ambos, un silencio algo pesado, de reflexión; no había mucho que se pudiese decir luego de esa declaración, porque ambos sabían que era cierto, como cada vez que habían deseado algo con todas sus fuerzas, esto se cumplía pero venía con desagradables consecuencias que en ocasiones le dejaban marcas imborrables. El sonido de la puerta lo sacó de sus pensamientos y por unos segundos, Jon se quedó sin aire.

Arianne acababa de entrar, su figura sensual había sido acentuada por un vestido cuya tela color cobre caía casi como una segunda piel, con un atrevido escote en V cuyo final no era posible de ver ya que un corsé de cuero envolvía su figura desde debajo de los pechos hasta las caderas, bordado con hilos de oro con forma de soles, mientras la lanza descansaba en medio de sus pechos, mantenida con una larga cadena que permitía que la atención se centrara en el escote sin que sus senos tomasen el protagonismo. Su largo cabello solo estaba sujeto a la mitad con una trenza mezclada con hilos de oro, mismo material de varias de sus numerosas pulseras, unas cuantas más de marfil e incluso unas cuantas de madera.

— ¿Podría hablar con mi esposo, mi señor mano? —Preguntó ella de manera educada, mostrándose tímida, aunque su porte recto y orgulloso como el de una reina dejaba ver que no tenía nada que ver con su ropa o en cómo se sentía con esta.

— Ni siquiera una corona podría impedirlo, su majestad —Contestó de manera abierta el Lannister, sonriendo indulgente, antes de hacer un gesto de despedida y salir de la habitación, dejándolos solos.

Ella pareció dudar, pero luego se acercó a él lentamente. Apenas era más alto que su esposa, y bastante más bajo que su cuñado Trystane, pero a él no le importaba, ya que la cercanía le permitía observar los grandes ojos oscuros de la mujer con la que se había casado sin amor, sin siquiera desearla, solo para cumplir con un deber que por sangre debía tomar, y aunque al principio fue difícil para ambos, ahora…

Cerró los ojos cuando su suave perfume llegó a sus sentidos, un perfume exótico cuyo origen llevaría a un pequeño juego para descubrirlo, y cuando los abrió se encontró con la mirada ardiente de Arianne, acentuada por unas líneas oscuras de maquillaje sobre sus parpados, un ligero rubor en sus morenas mejillas y sus labios generosos pintados de rojo oscuro, detalles que solo era capaz de notar cuando ella se encontraba cerca, como si algo lo jalase a reconocer cada pequeño cambio en su cuerpo.

— ¿Te encuentras bien? —Preguntó por fin. Su mano se paseó por uno de sus brazos, sintiendo la piel de ella fría, algo natural tomando en cuenta que Desembarco del Rey estaba más afectado por el actual invierno que Dorne, y aquella ropa que Arianne usaba en ese momento era mucho más ligera que cualquiera que hubiese estado usando en Lanza del Sol.

— ¡Por supuesto que estoy bien! —Soltó ella, quizás con demasiada brusquedad. Arianne era buena en el juego de los engaños, en el de la seducción, siempre y cuando estuviese segura de lo que iba a hacer, porque de ser encontrarse en una situación que le perturbaba podía llegar a incluso desmoronarse como un castillo de naipes.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio, puesto que Jon no insistió, pero en cambio se encargó de frotar sus brazos para hacerla entrar en calor y en confianza, ya que sabía que aquella costumbre la hacía sentirse más cómoda su lado, como si el hecho de que se preocupase por su temperatura la hacía sentirse protegida a su lado. Finalmente, ella dio un paso más hacia adelante y se apretó contra su cuerpo, abrazándolo.

— Estuve muy poco tiempo en la fortaleza roja durante la guerra —Empezó ella, su cabeza apoyada en su hombro, y su abundante cabello acariciaba su brazo— Fue una época frenética, oscura y desesperada donde todos teníamos que luchar para sobrevivir, aunque tú lo sabes bien. Fue la primera vez donde pude experimentar como eran las personas cuando el Juego de Tronos no era lo importante, la necesidad de sobrevivir, de unirse todos, sin dobles intenciones ni engaños… —Sus ojos parecían lejanos, rememorando esos momentos— La necesidad, el miedo y la unidad me hicieron ver este lugar de otra manera, y tuve la idea equivocada durante ese tiempo, pero ahora que volví…

Arianne tomó una respiración temblorosa, y Jon no pudo decir que entendió lo que quería decir, por lo menos no de principio. Desembarco del Rey había sido la ciudad en ruinas la primera vez que había llegado allí, primero debido a la guerra de Cersei Lannister contra la Fe, y luego por la guerra contra los caminantes, con el Septo de Baelor en ruinas no tocadas, con grandes rocas manchadas con sangre seca de los cadáveres que nunca fueron sacados de allí, el Lecho de Pulgas completamente destruido por el fuego, la Puerta del Rio destrozada, luego de haber sido anteriormente debilitada por la invasión fallida de Stannis Baratheon. Incluso la fortaleza roja había resultado ligeramente dañada, pero en los años en los que Daenerys reinó, se encargó que reparase esta primero con el mismo estilo de siempre, siendo la única excepción de arquitectura la Torre de la Mano, ahora llamada la Torre de la Rosa después de que Mace Tyrell se encargase de reconstruirla, más alta, esbelta y hermosa, un faro de color blanco entre la roca rojiza.

Justamente era el lugar donde se encontraban en aquel momento, mientras la Torre de Maegor había sido reservada para los servicios funerarios de Daenerys. Y allí, fue cuando se dio cuenta de un detalle que había pasado por alto; A excepción de la Torre de la mano, todo lo demás era parte de la construcción original ordenada por el Rey Maegor el Cruel, siglos de historia, de nacimientos, de vidas enteras y de muertes.

— La tía Elia y Rhaenys fueron asesinadas en la Torre de Maegor. El tío Oberyn en alguno de los patios, Lady Nym fue públicamente degollada en la sala del trono… —Empezó a enumerar ella al notar que él había captado parte de su punto— Parece que los Martell están destinados a encontrar su destino final entre estas paredes, y aunque la Torre de la Mano ha ayudado a distraer esos pensamientos, yo…

— Arianne —Interrumpió él abruptamente, aun acariciando sus brazos— Entre ellos y tú hay una gran diferencia: Ninguno de ellos tenía el poder que tú tienes ahora. Aunque el Septón Supremo no haya puesto las coronas en nuestras cabezas, somos los gobernantes de los Siete Reinos —Sintió un regusto entre dulce y amargo en su boca por esas palabras, pero no iba a detenerse— Ellos siempre estuvieron bajo el poder de los Targaryen y los Lannister, y ahora esas casas ya no gobiernan, gobernamos _nosotros_. En el pasado, Desembarco del Rey no fue un buen lugar para nadie, ni siquiera para sus reyes, pero nosotros vamos a cambiarlo —Colocó sus manos en la mandíbula de ella, sintiendo sus dedos acariciar las mejillas de ella— Y les recordaremos a todos que a pesar del daño que han sufrido nuestras familia, somos un ejemplo de nuestro lema.

— Nunca doblegado, nunca roto —Murmuró ella, cerrando los ojos. Sus generosos labios se curvaron en una sonrisa, y cuando su mirara oscura volvió a mirarlo, había cariño, seguridad y _paz_ — Mientras más tiempo pasa, más feliz me siento de haber aceptado los esponsales que Daenerys planeó para nosotros. Creí que te odiaría, te culpaba de la muerte de Aegon, aunque fuese solo la necesidad de culpar a alguien que no fuera él y su estúpida impulsividad… Pero ahora estamos aquí, y me siento _tan_ afortunada…

— ¿Solo tú? —Contestó Jon con una risita— Antes de casarme contigo no era nadie. Si, si, el hijo de Rhaegar Targaryen y Lyanna Stark —Cortó al ver que ella iba a objetar— Pero en esencia no era _nadie_. Fui criado como el hijo bastardo de Eddard Stark, aquel cuya esposa odiaba, el chico que siempre debía estar lo más alejado posible de los invitados de alta cuna, el que luego se volvió un miembro de la Guardia de la Noche, un hermano sin nombre, un cuervo más en la pajarera. No podía ser un Stark porque era un bastardo para ellos y no podía ser un Targaryen porque nunca me identifiqué como tal, porque nadie me identificaba como uno más allá que por motivos políticos. Por eso, cuando Daenerys ordenó los esponsales me pregunté ¿Por qué no ser de otra casa? —Acarició su mejilla con el pulgar, mientras las manos de ella acariciaban su espalda de manera circular— Y aunque definitivamente nuestro inicio no fue el mejor… Aprendí a querer Dorne, su calor, su arena, la forma de pensar de su gente y su extraña afición a lo picante —Ella se rio bajito ante aquello, provocándole una sonrisa a él mismo al recordar su tiempo acostumbrándose al gusto de la comida dorniense— Aprendí a ser un Martell, a estar orgulloso de serlo, y estoy feliz de que sea nuestra familia, y no ninguna otra, la que finalmente reine en Poniente.

— Te amo —Musitó ella finalmente, y Jon sintió que su corazón se calentaba, mientras una sonrisa aparecía en sus labios.

Tyrion estaba en lo cierto; Casi nunca obtenemos lo que queremos, y cuando se obtiene suele venir con terribles consecuencias. Pero también hay una segunda parte, donde lo que nunca consideraste como algo beneficioso, abre la puerta a la más inesperada y maravillosa felicidad.

— Yo también te amo —Contestó, antes de inclinarse para besarla.

Más tarde, cuando el Septón Supremo colocó en sus cabezas las coronas de oro rojo en el aún en construcción Septo de Baelor y los de declaró como Jon primero y Arianne primera de la casa Martell, observó a Rhaegal volando por encima del techo aún no construido del templo y supo, mientras la mano caliente de Arianne apretaba la suya, que de la misma forma en la que estaban en la nueva Era del Amanecer, el sol que saldría a partir de mañana sería un sol distinto.

Un sol Martell.

 **Notas de la Autora:** Tardé muchísimo más de lo esperado en escribir este fic y es porque de alguna manera, se quería convertir en un fic largo y me provocó muchos dolores de cabeza tratando de que fuera más bien corto… aunque definitivamente nueve páginas no es algo corto. Es mi primera participación en el foro de Alas Negras, Palabras Negras, espero que les guste.


End file.
